


Super Dark Times (AU)

by Thistlepatch



Series: Super Dark Times [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Dialogue Heavy, Drugs, F/M, Fights, Heavy Angst, High School, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Katana, Light Angst, Mild Language, Military Background, Past Drug Use, References to Drugs, Threats of Violence, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlepatch/pseuds/Thistlepatch
Summary: **I do not own super dark times this is just an au**This is an AU of the movie Super Dark Times. I uh idk why I'm doing this but I just came up with idea in school and yeah..( I'm horrible at summaries)So basically a tragic accident happens and tears apart a friendship. And the lies and secrets just keep stacking up and unleshes a secret that should have never gotton figured out.Michael and Jeremy are just best friend but you can see the boyfs if you squint hard enough, I added that for y'all.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy and Michael sat next to each other on the leather sofa in the dark basement that was only being lit with a tv. Some random pictures and posters were hung on the wall and there was a small table next to the couch on one side. Michael had their yearbook on his lap while the both went through it. 

“Oh, my God.” Michael breathed as he looked closer at the yearbook photo then glanced at Jeremy, who was right next to him also looking at the yearbook.” This kid looks like he suffers from Goblets.” Michael jokes, but was kinda serious. He pointed at the kid he was talking about.

Jeremy laughs “You can't say that.” Jeremy told Michael still chuckling. ”He was in a fire, you know.” Jeremy added looking at Michael.

“Was he?” Michael asked as he looked back at Jeremy.

Jeremy looked back at the yearbook in Michaels lap “Yes. He was in a…” 

“Well, the fire made him look really funny.” Michael replied itching his nose.

Jeremy laughs

Michael looks at the yearbook and points at a kid “This kid looks actually spot on like a bagel.” Michael also comments

“What are you talking about?” Jeremy laughs.

Michael points to another kid “This kid looks like an ice sculpture.” Then he points to another. “She always reminded me of a backpack.”

Jeremy laughs again giving Michael a small nudge.

“Always.” Michael said turning a page or two

“Jasmine Stamford. Would you?” Michael asked Jeremy.

“I think so.” Jeremy answered.

“She would snap your dick off.” Michael told Jeremy and Jeremy shook his head slightly.

“What about her?” Michael asked Jeremy.

“Probably.” Jeremy answered after he looked at the girl Michael pointed to then he looked at Michael to get his opinion.

“She's blonde though, I don't really…” Michael commented.

“You don't like blondes?” Jeremy asked him as he sat up a bit then Michael just shrugged. “Since when have you not liked blondes?” Jeremy also asked right after Michael shrugged.

“I don't know.” Michael answered, shrugging again then pushed up his glasses further up the bridge of his nose since they were falling. “I don't know what I want anymore.” Michael added

Jeremy looked at Michael then quickly snapped his head back to the yearbook and turned a few pages “Oh, wait a minute. I think we all agree that Ms. Barron is hot as shit.” Jeremy said pointing to the young teachers picture.

“Oh, Ms. Barron!” Michael moaned jokingly. 

Jeremy laughed “She is fucking ridiculous.” He said.

“So fucking sexy.” Michael replied. 

“She should not be allowed to be a teacher.” Jeremy said.

“What about her?” Michael pointed to another girl that this time wasn't a teacher.

“Mm.” Jeremy hums then he gasps. “Brooke Lohst” He says.

“Obviously. Obviously.” Michael nods. “Anytime, anywhere.” He adds.

“ Anywhere?” Jeremy asks, scoffing.

“Anywhere.” Michael answers. “Son, I'd do that shit for the talent show, if that's what it took.” Michael stated proudly.

“That is disgusting.” Jeremy replies, rolling his eyes.

“On stage, in front of everyone. Fuck yes! What, you wouldn't?” Michael says.

“ At the talent show?” Jeremy asks raising an eyebrow.

“ Yeah, whatever.” Michael shrugs.

“No. I mean…” Jeremy started, shaking his head then blew a raspberry. “Obviously... Okay. Brooke is very cute. We know that, yeah? And she's very cool. But, like, we know her. You can't be saying this…” Jeremy finishes.

“I don't know.” Michael looks to the side.

“I like her.” Jeremy breathes.

“Yeah, I like her too.” Michael replies.

“Yeah. Exactly. That's what I'm saying. We actually know her. I actually hang out with her sometimes. It's just weird to be talking about her.” Jeremy says looking at Michael.

“Hang out with her?” Michael asks making eye contact with Jeremy.

“Yeah, like, in… Like group stuff, you know, in school. Like in history class or something.” Jeremy answers not breaking eye contact.

Michael looks away. “You got any drinks?” He asks as he closes the yearbook in his lap then sets it in front of him on the coffee table.

“Yeah, like, caffeine-free Coke.” Jeremy tells Michael as he stands up.

“Well, then…” Michael also gets up from the couch. 

They both head towards the basement stairs and go up the into the main house. Jeremy open the basement door the moves for Michael to step away from the door frame then closes the door. They both also put their jackets on. 

“Man, I hate the fucking winter.” Michael complains as he gets his jacket fully on. “It's such a goddamn schlep to do anything.” He adds.

“‘Schlep’? What are you, a grandpa?” Jeremy jokes.

Michael scoffs “The cold, it's debilitating. It's awful. It hurts my face.” Michael groans.

“I don't know. Christmas rules. Anyway, it gets really pretty when it snows.” Jeremy says as he slips on his shoes.

"It gets really pretty?” Michael asked, chuckling then puts on his own shoes.

“ Yeah, it does.” Jeremy replied. “All right, Dad! We're going out for a bit! I'll make sure to be home for dinner! I love you! Bye!” Jeremy calls to his dad in the other room then heads out the front door.

“Bye!“ Michael called then followed jeremy closing the door behind him.

“Huh?” Jeremy's dad calls back as the door closes. 

They both grab their bikes that were by the front door and rode away down the street quickly.

“You know when you're in your maximum velocity and the gears just don't work anymore?” Jeremy called Michael.

“No, I have no maximum velocity. My power is untethered and ever-growing!” Michael replies still peddling.

 

 

“ Do aliens even have feelings?” Jeremy asked as they both walked across a small bridge that was made out of wood. The trees were all bare, with the exception of a few that had some leaves on them, around them with some cars on the distance parking lots. 

“Dude, I don't care if they have feelings. The Silver Surfer is the loneliest dude in the galaxy.” Michael answers. 

“I don't... I mean…” Jeremy replied quietly “The Punisher's pretty haunted, dude.” He adds louder

“Look, you have no idea what you're talking about. Don't even start me in with that Punisher shit.” Michael states as they both approach the small gas station. It was rusted and worn down almost like gas stations you'd see in a ghost town but this one was still up and running.

They both could hear indistinct chatter and some laughter in the distance.

Michael looked to see where I was coming from and saw Rich and someone else by the gas pumps. “Shit. Is that Rich?” Michael asked, obviously annoyed.

“ Leave him alone.” Jeremy says sternly as they approach the other two boys.

“What's up, cock fighters?” Rich says as he runs up to Jeremy.

Jeremy got off his bike and dropped it the held his fists up as if he was going to fight. “What, you wanna go?” Jeremy taunts Rich jokingly. “Huh?” He asks as he pretends to throw some punches at him and hits Rich with a few light ones and Rich hit Jeremy back with a couple soft ones of his own.

Michael walked up to the boy he didn't know. “Hi, I'm Michael. You don't go to our school, do you?” He asked as he held put his hand.

The boy shook Michaels hand quickly then answered “No. Callaway Middle. Yeah. Go Cougars.” 

“Oh, you're... You're Carol's little brother?” Jeremy says as he walked up to the two with Rich just behind him.

“Yeah, I'm Jake” Jake tells Michael and nods

“Oh, right. Carol Barth. I know who Carol is.” Michael nodded also.

“Everybody knows who Tig is.” Rich said as him and jeremy walked up to the both of them.

“Come on, man.” Jake groaned.

“Tig Bitty Bart. You love it. You love it.” Rich laughed nudging Jake and then giving him a noogie.

“Oh, my God. Stop.” Jake pleaded. “You smell like a cat box.” He added then Rich let go of Jake, still laughing. Jake shook his head then the group all went into the gas station were the inside wasn't any better than the outside, with the exception of it at least being warmer in the store. 

 

Jake walked back over the group from and aisle away. “These are fucking chopped onions.” He said as he approached Rich. “What are you getting?” He asked Rich

 

Rich held up a bottle of melon soda showing Jake. 

“Nice.” Jake answered.

“Ew. Melon soda? Sounds gross.” Jeremy said as he walked up to Jake and Rich.

“They wouldn't make it if it was gross.” Michael said as he turned to the three boys.

“They make gross stuff all the time. Pickles are gross.” Rich replied.

“Pickles are not gross.” Jeremy says

“I like pickles.” Jake agrees

Jake looked up at the weird, gigantic looking air vent and pointed it out “Hey, what do you... What do you make of that thing?” He asked.

“Oh, that's been there forever.” Michael answers also looking at it.

“Dried squid? Holy shit!” Rich exclaimed at he picked up the dried squid then the three other boys huddled around Rich.

“It's pretty gross.” Jake says

“Somebody eats it.” Michael shrugs. 

“Nobody eats this shit.” Rich said as he looked up at Michael “Let's get it.” He adds smiling.

They all headed right to the counter and gave what they were buying to the cashier. The cashier rang their stuff up and they all paid their bit of the total cost.

“Yes!” Rich yelled excitedly.

“Thank you.” Jeremy said as he grabbed the bag. Then they all left the store and walked back to the gas pump.

“Oh, shit!” Rich said grabbing the dried Squid out of the bag.

“Squid. Squid. Squid.” Jake started chanting softly.

“ I wanna see you eat it.” Rich said to Jeremy.

“Squid. Squid. Squid. Squid. Squid. Squid.” Jake continued chanting.

“Squid. Come on.” Rich joined.

“Squid. Squid. Squid. Squid. Squid. Squid. Squid.” Both Rich and Jake continued to chant as Jeremy opened the dried squid and took some and ate it. He chewed it for a second before spitting it out and quickly opening his coke, that accidently got shook and ended up spilling everywhere, and drinking some to get the taste away. “Oh, God.” Jeremy says.

The three others laughed.

“Great. Give me some of that shit.” Michael said as he quickly grabbed the bag and quickly taking a hand full and eating it.

“You guys are whacked.” Jeremy said

“Seriously? Oh, my God, that's…” Jake cringed.

“Don't do it. Don't do... Oh!” Jeremy said as Michael continued to chew.

“Oh, my God!” Jake muttered. “It's horrible, isn't it?” he asked

“It's not terrible.” Michael said.

“It's not Skittles either, is it?” Jake asked.

“No, it's not Skittles.” Michael agreed swallowing it.

“Skittles is fucking delicious.”

“Fuck this fucking shit.” Rich said as he grabbed the bag from Michael and quickly grabbed some and ate it, instantly spitting it out. “Oh, fuck! It's nasty. Oh, my God!” Rich yelled. 

 

 

“Guys, lately I've been thinking a lot about hands.” Michael said as they all walked with their bikes along a small hill near the woods, while the sun set.

“What the fuck you thinking about hands?” Jeremy asked, confused.

“ If I got one or both hands cut off, what kind of prosthetic hands I would wear.” Michael told them.

“ If I lost a hand, I'd definitely get a hook.” Jeremy stated.

“Yeah, fucking hook.” Rich agreed.

Like from Peter Pan? Seriously?” Jake asked.

But why stop there? There's so many different types of hands. You could have a hot hand that just cooks steaks.” Michael said as he held up his hand looking at it.

“A fucking hot hand is not a fucking thing. You could fucking have lighter hands. Fucking set shit on fire.” Jake said as they all then dropped the subject.

 

After a bit the group approached the old abandoned bridge that was close but people still used it for drug deals and stuff. The bridge wasn't anything special and it really was just and abandoned construction project that was nearly finished but never did get finished. It didn't lead anywhere but some woods anyway. 

“Why is this bridge even closed?” Jake asked as the all started to go through the caution signs.

“Yeah, what the fuck?” Jeremy asked.

“You guys didn't hear? Somebody died.” Michael said.

“No one died.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Somebody died?” Jake asks slightly warily.

“Yes.” Michael answered.

“Don't fucking cry, Jake. Everybody fucking dies.” Rich told Jake.

“ I'm not gonna die. I'm fucking immortal. Like Highlander.” Jake stated.

“Hey, wait up, you motherfuckers.” Rich called as he lagged behind a bit as the all were crossing the long bridge.

“Tomorrow marks the end of my week-long fast from masturbating.” Michael said.

“Why the fuck would you ever do that to yourself?” Jeremy asked as he glanced at Michael. 

 

“Because if you wait like a week, it feels really good when you go back to it.” Michael answered.

“Guys, yesterday my parents fucking rented that movie True Lies. And after they went to sleep, I fucking watched that scene where she stripped over and over and over and over and over. I must have jerked off two and a half times.” Rich said as he caught up to the group.

“Is that a record?” Jake jokingly asked.

“ We don't wanna hear this.” Jeremy said, sighing.

“I tried for three, but my dick got sore. So I went to the freezer to get some ice, but there was none in the tray. So I got a fucking steak instead.” Rich explained.

“Ugh. You put it back in the freezer?” Michael asked.

“Fuck no. I cooked that shit up, scarfed it and passed out on the couch.” Rich said.

“Dude, that's fucking disgusting.” Jeremy groaned.

“ You fucking idiots. Of course I fucking put it back.” Rich stated.

“You know, that doesn't make it better. Someone's gonna eat that.” Jake said.

“Oh, my God. This is not the point of the fucking story.” Rich groaned.

“What is the point of the story?” Michael asked annoyed.

“I'm getting to it.” Rich said sternly.

“He's getting to it.” Jeremy said at The same time.

“The point it, bitch be hot. Like Jake's sister.” Rich laughs.

“Shut the fuck up.” Jake groaned.

“Or Jeremy's mom, the one who left.” Rich laughed again.

“Yes. Sorry, Jeremy.” Michael said as he glanced at Jeremy. Jeremy didn't say anything and just shook his head.

 

 

“You think if you jump from up here on a boat down there, you could break through the deck and sink it?” Jeremy asked as the all stood along the bridges railing and looked down at the river far below.

“ Like in a cartoon or something?” Jake replied.

“I doubt it.” Michael answered.

“My uncle did it one time on the Fourth of July.” Rich said.

“No, he didn't.” Michael sighed.

“Yeah, he did. He won a thousand bucks, but broke his fucking leg, 'cause he slipped on a fish.” Rich explained.

“Guess that evens out then.” Jake shrugged.

“Fuck, yeah. Slickest shit I ever saw.” Rich said.

“I could do it.” Michael stated.

“Are you special forces?” Rich asked Michael looking at him.

“ No,” Michael answered. 

“But my uncle was. So fuck you” Rich said sternly.

 

 

Jeremy and Michael walked alongside the back side of a building that they had no clue what it was but it just was the first exit they saw to get back onto the main road heading back to their houses. It was getting later and the sun was just about completely set.

“ I guess I just, like, feel bad for Rich, you know. We used to hang out a lot in third grade. And it's not his fault that his dad's fucking poor.” Jeremy told Michael as he walked with his bike next to Michael. 

“Still, it doesn't make him not a douchebag.” Michael replied.

“He's not a douchebag, Michael.” Jeremy said defending Rich.

Michael groans.

“Look, he can be a little much sometimes, but it's not like he ever means anybody harm.” Jeremy says.

“Still hang out with him like in school?” Michael asks as he moves a tree branch out of his way.

“We have health together.” Jeremy shrugged. “He's always trying to hit on Cindy Maples.” He added

“Cindy Maples is the one that went to the hospital because she had a frozen hot dog in her vagina?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, yeah. That's her.” Jeremy answered.

“Cool.” Michael nodded.

“ Give me that bong, Amber.” A man said in the background as they both rounded the corner of the building.

“Shit. Michael, we have to go.” Jeremy sighed and hoped that they wouldn't be bothered.

“ Hey, hey, hey.” Michael said softly

“Hey. Hey!” The tall guy said as he started to walk up to them.

“Michael, don't stop. Just keep going.” Jeremy told Michael but it was too late.

 

“ What?” Michael asked as he turned around to face the tall guy.

“You seen my cunt?” The bully asked.

“Forget it.” Jeremy told Michael sternly.

“What?” Michael asked the guy.

“Have you seen my cunt?” the guy repeated. 

“ Michael…” Jeremy pleaded.

“Dana, his girlfriend.” One of the other guys in the background answered.

“We haven't seen anybody's cunt.” Jeremy replied. “We're actually kind of in a rush. Michael, right?” Jeremy added.

“Yeah.” Michael agreed

“ How's Danny doing? He get that basic training? They break him in yet?” The bully asked Michael, intimidatingly.

“What?” Michael asked.

“Tell him I wanna hang out with him when he's back in town. I bet he's great at sucking dick now.” The bully told Michael the turned to his friends and said. “Michael's brother joined the Navy.” 

“It's the Marines.” Michael growled.

“What?” The bully asked as he turned to face Michael again.

“It's the fucking Marines!” Michael yelled.

“What's that?” the bully asked.

“ Fuck you!” Michael yelled back as he pushed the bully which the bully ended up pushing Michael onto the ground and lightly stepped on his head to hold him there. Michael groaned.

“What did you say?” The bully asked.

“Careful, his pussy's out.” One of the friends commented in the background.

“Fucking Marines.” Michael answered obviously angry.

“Damn right it is.” The bully replied as he walked away from Jeremy and Michael and back over to his friends. Michael quickly got up.

“You boys wanna join the fucking Marines? I'm recruiting tonight.” The bully said to his friends as Jeremy and Michael grabbed their bikes and started to walk away and as they did Dustin, one of the friends of the bully, saluted the two boys in a jokingly manner.


	2. Chapter 2

“ Fuck those fucking fuckers!” Michael angrily yelled as both him and Jeremy walked up the hill with their bikes that lead to the backside if their neighborhood. The hill was small and had row of trees on either side of it, one side leading to a thick forest. The sun by now had set and the moon made the cloudy sky not as dark. “Fuck Dustin Kropp too. What kind of asshole puts Kool-Aid in his hair? People like that are fucking worthless.” Michael added.

“John is okay.” Jeremy replied.

“He used to be until he started hanging out with these pieces of shit.” Michael growled.

“All right, Michael. We're over it.” Jeremy told Michael. “Doesn't matter now.” He added.

“Yeah, whatever.” Michael muttered.

“Man, come on. Let's go this way. Come on.” Jeremy said as he turned to walk through the thin area of trees into the neighborhood. Michael followed.

 

“That's her house.” Jeremy said pointing to a white two story house that they were standing across from.

“Who, Brooke?” Michael asked.

“Uh-huh.” Jeremy answered.

“How do you know where she lives?” Michael said then looked at Jeremy.

Jeremy chuckled. “We would take the same bus before they changed the route.” Jeremy replied. 

“She's cool, right?” Michael asked as he glanced back at the house again.

“She is very cool. You could leave her a note if you wanted. ‘Dear, Brooke. I had this idea for the talent show.” Jeremy laughed as Michael nudged him playfully, rolling his eyes.

“Ever told you of that time with the glue bottle?” Michael asked.

“No.” Jeremy answered.

It was like… You know, it was like last year. I'm doing art and you know when like… In the glue bottles, when the glue dries over on the top and you can't open it?” Michael started to say.

“Uh-huh.” Jeremy nodded.

“So she was trying to open this glue bottle, she couldn't get it. I don't know, she was just struggling for some reason. And I just couldn't stop staring at her. And then all of a sudden, the whole thing just ruptured. Just went... Shit, there's white glue all over her hands. And she just looked and whispered, "Whoops." It was the most erotic moment of my life…” Jeremy looked at Michael confused as he explained. “You know, 'cause the glue is like sperm.” Michael added.

“Oh.” Jeremy breathed.

“So the bottle is sort of like the…” Jeremy started the say then yells the next word very loudly “penis!”

“Dude, come on. What the fuck?” Michael groaned and nudged Jeremy again as Jeremy laughed. Michael looked around.

“Nobody is here. Nobody is here, Michael.” Jeremy said. “The car's not in the driveway” Jeremy adds.

“There's other people.” Michael suggested still looking around.

“There's nobody around here.” Jeremy reassured Michael. Just then the light from one of the windows, from the second story, inside Brookes house turned on.

“ Oh, shit.” Michael said.

“Oh, shit.” Jeremy also said, just about at the same time then they both quickly grab their bikes and left the area as fasts as they could.

 

 

Jeremy walked up to his house and walked alongside it. It was completely dark now and hid house lights were on in the kitchen. He crouch along the side with Michael behind him. As he approached the kitchen window he say his dad and thumped on the window scaring his dad.

His dad gasped. “Oh.” He breathed, sighing.

“Hey.” Jeremy as he entered the house through the back door. Michael behind him who also closed the door.

“You got me.” His dad replied. “Oh, hey, Michael” He adds. 

“Hey, Mr. Heere” Michael greeted the man.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Mr. Heere asked Michael.

“No, sir. I'm just here to pick up my things.” Michael answered.

“Great. 'Cause I didn't make enough.” Mr. Heere said.

“My, um, parents have been wanting me home earlier lately, because my mom gets depressed if I'm not there.” Michael explained.

“Aw!” Mr. Heere muttered.

“He's full of shit.” Jeremy said.

“ Now…” his dad scolded.

“It's all crap.” Jeremy corrected himself.

“ All right.” Michael muttered. “Bye.” He added as he opened the door again.

“See you, man.” Jeremy said as he looked at Michael.

“Yeah.” Michael nodded then slung his backpack over his shoulder then closed the door.

Jeremy turned to his dad. “What are you making?” He asked.

“Cubed steak.” His dad answered.

“What's that?” Jeremy asked.

“It's a steak in cubed form.” His dad explained and Jeremy nodded. “Oh, you, sir… had a telephone call” His dad added.

“Okay? Why are you acting so weird?”Jeremy replied, confused.

“It was a girl. Brooke something. The number is by the phone.” His dad said.

“Oh, um… I'm just gonna be in my room for a second, actually.” Jeremy told his dad as he grabbed the phone off the kitchen counter and headed to his room.

“We eat in ten minutes.” His dad called.

 

 

Jeremy ran into his room and sat down on his bed. He pulled out the phone's antenna then punched in the numbers. After he did he put the phone up to his ears and listen to the phone ring.

 

“ What?” A man picked up.

 

“Hey, is Brooke there?” Jeremy asked.

“No.” The man answered.

“Who is that? Give it to me.” Another person on the line said. Jeremy realized it was Brooke.

“Who is this?” Brooke asked.

“Uh, hey, this is Jeremy” Jeremy answered.

“Hi, Jeremy. Sorry, my brother…” Brooke said, sighing.

“No, it's cool.” Jeremy reassured. “So, wait. You called me?” Jeremy adds, asking .

“Yeah, um, sorry. I still had your number from that thing we did in Mrs. Moore's class, uh, with the planets.” Brooke explained.

“With the... Yeah.” Jeremy replied.

“Yeah. You know, with the song. Dead on a plant Where the nuts are Mostly carbon-dioxide” Brooke half sings then imitates comical explosions.

“Yeah. Yeah, I totally remember that.” Jeremy chuckled.

“Yeah, cool.” Brooke also chuckled.

“Cool.” Jeremy nods

“So, the reason I'm calling, I'm having a birthday party thing. I mean, it's really more of a hangout. Like, you don't have to bring presents or anything like that. But it's gonna be at Chloe's house, and we're just gonna hang out, watch some movies… Uh, I was wondering if you and Michael wanted to come. You still hang out with Michael Mell, right?” Brooke explained.

“Yeah, he just left here.” Jeremy answered.

Brooke chuckles. “Oh, God. You guys…”

“ Brooke, get off the fucking phone!” Her brother interrupted her.

Jeremy ended the phone call and set the phone to the side. Smiling at himself like an idiot. 

 

 

Jeremy was at his locker grabbing some stuff for his next class with his headphones on. Just then the school bell rang and he took off his head phones.

“Allison. Hey, I scored your test today. You got a 96.” A teacher said. Jeremy looked to the side of him and saw Allison and the teacher talking.

“What! Oh, that's great. That's amazing.” Brooke suppressed.

“I know you were nervous but your grade had one problem… I'm looking for The same thing as you The lost continent Of love” the teacher said as Brooke then walked away and looked at Jeremy and he looked back.

“Yo.” Michael said walking up to Jeremy from behind.

“Hey, what's up?” Jeremy asked then looking at Michael who was going through his overstuffed backpack.. “Dude, use your locker.” He adds.

“No.” Michael said as he grabbed a paper from it. “That map shit you were asking for.” Michael added.

Jeremy groans “Oh, shit! I totally forg…” 

Both Jeremy and Michael grunt as someone came up to them and slapped both of them on the back.

 

“What's up, fuckers?” Rich greeted them with too much enthusiasm.

“Hey, Rich” The both reply back.

“Hey, are you guys hanging out after school?” Rich asks.

“Yeah, probably.” Jeremy shrugs then nods.

“Can I write ‘Loser’ on your backpack?” Rich said turning to Michael.

“What?” Michael asked confused.

Then a random kid in a soccer uniform came running around the corner holding his arm and sobbing. Everyone in the hall watched the kid run by, confused.

“What the fuck?” Michael says as the sobbing continues from down the hall.

 

 

It was the afternoon when Rich, Jeremy, and Michael were in Michael's kitchen. Rich was by the microwave that was now beeping. Michael and Jeremy were in the other side of the kitchen.

“Bagel Bites are the best food.” Rich stated as he grabbed the food out of the microwave.

“I don't like them. They burn the roof of my mouth.” Jeremy said. 

“Because you're doing it wrong. Charlie's mom always keeps the fridge stacked with these. I like Charlie. 'Cause he's smart, his sister has big tits, and he always has fucking snacks.” Rich explained.

“Where is Charlie?” Jeremy asked.

“Probably sucking a dick.” Rich jokes. “He said he wanted to hang out later.” He then said as he ate some of the food.

“Daryl, don't sit on the counter.” Michael told Rich.

“This fucking guy.” Rich sighed.

“Where are your folks, Michael.” Jeremy asked.

“Well, they both work, and then my brother usually has like practice or lessons or something. So no one's here until like 5:00 or 6:00 usually.” Michael explained.

“His brother's like a total prodigy.” Jeremy replied.

“I thought you had an older brother.” Rich said.

“Yeah, I do. Danny's in the Marines.” Michael told rich.

“His shit's still here?” Rich asked, curiously.

“Shit? What do you mean ‘his shit’?” Michael asked.

“Michael, you know, his shit.” Jeremy said, looking at Michael.

“Oh.” Michael realized what they meant.

 

“This place seems fucking haunted.” Rich said as the trio walked into Michael's older brothers room. It was cleaned and the walls were made of wood. There was a golf club holder leaning against the wall and a bed in the corner. There was also some pictures of girls, mostly half naked, on the walls and ceiling.

“This used to be a rec room. Danny started sleeping here after he got his job at Harveys.” Michael explained. “Take your shoes off.” He added.

“You gotta be kidding me, dude.” Jeremy said as he grab some nunchucks and started to swing them around.

“Welcome, welcome.” Michael said.

“Holy shit. I love this room. This place is fucking incredible!” Rich said as he looked around then looked at the ceiling. “Look at all of them. Holy fuck.” He said as he saw the pictures of the girls. He then sat on the bed. “It's a fucking water bed. You're fucking kidding me! Holy shit. Look at that fucking ass. Is that his fucking girlfriend? Look at all these fucking asses. Holy fucking shit! Holy fuck.” Rich said as he laid back and looked at the ceiling again.

“Holy fuck.” Rich says as he sits up and grabs something. “Dude, dude…This is fucking weed. Can I have some?” Rich asked.

“No, you can't have some.” Michael waved him off.

“Dude, I'll buy it off you. This is 100 bucks worth, more maybe. You should really sell this.” Rich said.

“I have no idea. Does pot go bad?” Michael asked.

“I don't think so.” Rich replied.

“Then he'll probably be looking for it when he gets back. I mean, it might. I don't know.” Michael told Rich.

“Dude, like a pinch. Let me get one pinch.” Rich begged.

“Why?” Michael asked.

“I've never done it before. Have you?” Rich replied.

“No.” Michael answered.

“You?” Rich asked Jeremy who was still using the nunchucks.

“Yeah. In Colorado this one time.” Jeremy said.

“ Was it awesome?” Rich asked curiously.

“I don't know. Just the lights get really bright, and then your head…” Jeremy started to explain.

“He won't know. Not enough for him to know. How long has he been gone anyway?” Rich cut Jeremy off.

“A year. I mean… He has eight years of active duty, but Christmas…” Michael said.

“He can't even smoke weed while he's a fucking Marine. This isn't Vietnam or whatever. They'll kick his ass out.” Rich told them. “Please. Please, please?” Rich begged.

“I'll think about it.” Michael replied.

“You'll think about it?” Rich asked.

“That's what I said.” Michael said.

“Guys… We should get a watermelon or something, 'cause these fucking nunchucks are pretty badass.” Jeremy told them.

“Let me fucking see.” Rich said to Jeremy.

“Come get 'em.” Jeremy taunted Rich.

“No, I don't feel like getting up.” Rich replied.

“ You're a bum” Jeremy joked.

“ Fuck you.” Rich replied crossing his arms.

“Hey, guys. He's got something cooler than those.” Michael said as he walked over to the golf club holder and grabbed something from it.

“How sharp is it?” Rich asked as Michael pulled out the katana from the holder.

“Well… It's not bamboo grade, so… It's not a real, real sword, but, it's better than just a display thing. We used to fucking crush milk cartons with this.” Michael explained still holding the sword.

“So, can we, like, do that?” Rich asked, excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now at this point, ima just gonna post as much as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Tw for violence **

“This is so rad” Rich exclaimed as the four boys filled up empty milk cartons with a hose on the side of the gas station.

“Yes!” Jake said as they were almost done filling all of the milk cartons. 

 

 

“Oh, here she comes. Motherfucker!” Jeremy said as Michael swung the sword at the milk carton ripping it in half.

They all cheered as water flew everywhere. They were all by the woods in a open field as the sun was starting to set. The town was at least a half a mile away or so.

 

“That's so sick.” Jake exclaimed as the ripped carton fell to the floor.

“Dude, do you wanna go?” Jeremy asked Jake.

“Yeah.” Jake answered.

“Yeah, let Jake go.” Jeremy said to Michael.

“ Come on, let me go.” Jake pleaded.

“ Sure.” Michael said as he passed the katana to Jake. “Here, use this.” Michael said as he handed Jake a milk carton that was untouched.

“Mm. Pretty sick.” Jeremy said.

“Come on. Come on.” Jake said as he threw up the carton and swung at it, missing. “Oh, fuck.” Jake said after the milk carton that he missed fell onto the floor.

“Here. Put it up on this shit, like a tee-ball.” Michael said as he grabbed the carton and placed it at the top of the long peace of wood sticking out of the ground.

“I'm not good at baseball.” Jake says

“Keep your eyes on it.” Michael tells him then Jake mumbled something to himself no one could make out.

“Take a deep breath.” Michael said to Jake, stepping to the side so Jake could swing it.

Rich was several yards away sitting in the grass taking weed out of his pocket he took from Michael’s brother. He wrapped it in paper then lit the end inhaling it. “Jesus!” He said coughing after he took a hit.

“The trick is you should make the blade seem as light as possible in your hands.” Michael said to Jake not noticing Rich.

Jake did hear him cough and lowered the sword from the swinging position. “You all right over there?” Jake called to Rich.

“What? Yeah.” Rich answered still coughing. 

“What's happening?” Michael asks looking at Jeremy.

“It's nothing. Just don't worry about it.” Jeremy tried to reassure Michael.

“What's he doing?” Michael asked.

Rich took another hit of the joint.

“Rich.” Michael called sternly. “Rich, is that weed?” 

“Michael.” Jeremy breathed.

“Rich, did you take that bag of weed from my brother's room? I swear to God!” Michael said as Rich stood up and started to walk past them. Michael kept looking at Rich.

“Dude, it's a fucking cigarette, man.” Rich told them, lying, as he kept walking away and taking another hit. As he walked passed the group he grabbed the katana out of Jake’s hand and started to walk away from them.

“Let me see it. Rich! Let me see that shit, Rich!” Michael called as he followed behind Rich keeping his distance. Jake and Jeremy then followed behind Michael.

“Come and get it, motherfucker.” Rich taunted.

“Give it to me, I'm serious.” Michael warned.

“You want it, come and get it.” Rich sneered.

“I'm not kidding, Rich.” Michael replied then Rich took another hit then blowing the smoke at Michael as if it would do something. “Don't fucking blow smoke in my face.” Michael told Rich.

“Rich, come on…”Jake pleaded as he and Jeremy approached the other two.

“What?” Rich asked.

“If you took the bag, you should give it back.” Jeremy said as he stood next to Michael.

“You guys are fucking lame. Lame!” Rich replied angrier than before.

Jeremy turned to face Michael. “It's all right.” He comforted his friend then turned to Rich. “Calm down, Rich.” Jeremy then said.

Rich took another hit and coughed.

“Rich!” Michael called then left Jeremy’s side.

“Michael.” Jeremy said.

“Rich, come on.” Jake said from just behind Jeremy as he then was now next to Jeremy. “Rich, come on.” Jake repeated then decided to follow Rich, Rich still walking away and Michael still following him.

Jake ran ahead of Michael, as Jeremy stop Michael, to try and comfort Rich. Rich got angrier and flung around and pointed the katana very close to Jake. “What the fuck, dude. Don't…Don't do that.” Jake said jumping back.

“Fuck you guys.” Rich replied then turned around to walk away again throwing the sword to the side.

“What the fuck?” Michael muttered. “Asshole!” He then yelled to Rich.

“Dude, he's… Just give him a minute.” Jeremy said as he then approached Michael and stood just behind him.

“How'd you like it if I came to your house and took all your shit?” Michael yelled to Rich.

“Can you relax?” Jake told Michael sternly and he continued to follow Rich.

“Oh, you don't have anything. You live in a fucking duplex.” Michael taunted.

“ Michael, can you stop?” Jake said turning for a second to face Michael.

“Motherfucker.” Rich said as he turned around and ran up towards Michael which Michael still walked towards Rich.

“Just relax.” Jake pleaded to both Rich and Michael.

“What?” Michael asked Rich as the were only foot apart.

“Jeremy, thanks for inviting me out today. Too bad your boyfriend's on the rag. When you get home, make sure to slap him around a little bit.” Rich said, angrily as he tried to fight Michael.

“Both of you just shut up.” Jake said holding Rich back.

“Keep him in fucking line.” Rich added.

“This is stupid, all right? Rich, give me the bag.” Jeremy said sternly looking at Rich.

Rich grabbed the bag out of his pocket and annoyed, handed it to Jeremy roughly then started to walk away again. “Fuck!” He yelled.

“Guess we should call it a day.” Jake muttered.

“Here's your stuff, man.” Jeremy said as he turned to Michael who started to walk and get his katana. After Michael grabbed the sword Jeremy gave Michael's brothers weed back to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey…” Jake said as he began to follow Rich again which Rich tried to push him away. “Dude, relax.” Jake told Rich but he did it again. “Relax.” 

Something snapped for Rich and he turned around again and started to head back towards Michael. 

“Rich” Jake warned.

“Rich. Rich!” Jeremy said as he passed. Rich then was right behind Michael and punched in in the back of the head which Michael fell. Michael quickly got up and held the sword out at Rich to keep him away.

“Stop! Stop!” Both Jake and Jeremy pleaded.

Rich and Michael started to fight and grab at each other, Michael still having the sword in one hand. “Guys, what the fuck are you doing?” Jeremy said.

“What are you doing? Please, this is... Stop!” Jake pleaded.

“Guys, this is just... You're being idiots right now.” Jeremy said. “Okay? Can you just…” He added.

“Guys, please stop.” Jake replied, Rich and Michael still fighting.

“Stop! Guys, this is not a good idea.” Jeremy yelled. Just then Michael grabbed Rich’s jacket sleeve so he couldn't touch him. Rich misplaced his foot which sent him falling on Michael with a grunt from Michael as he hit the ground and a stabbing sound.

Rich whimpered on top of Michael, blood dripping from his mouth with the blade of the katana stabbed in his throat. Michael freaked out and pushed Rich off of him and pushed himself to the side, breathing rapidly.

“Michael… Michael!” Jeremy said.

“Oh, my God! Oh, my God!” Michael was freaking out looking at Rich’s gasping body.

“Michael, what did you…” Jake started to say but was in shock as well as Jeremy.

“Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!” Michael continued to freak out.

“What did you do? What are you doing?” Jeremy asked.

Rich started to gasp more while they all were clamoring

“I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Take it out.” Michael said, his voice shaky.

“All right. I'm gonna take it out.” Jeremy said.

“What did you do! What did you fucking do! What did you do! Michael, what the fuck did you do!” Jake yelled realizing what just happened.

Rich continued to gasp for air as his hands held around the blade of the sword, blood dripping down from the wound onto the grass. Jeremy approached Rich’s body.

“Okay, I'm gonna pull it out.” Jeremy said as he gripped the katana handle. 

“No, no, no. Don't take it out! You're supposed to leave it in.” Jake yelled as Jeremy pulled the sword out then Jeremy dropped the sword right after.

More blood started to pour out of Rich's neck as he started to sit up.

“Rich.” Jeremy muttered.

“What the fuck!” Michael yelled, still paralyzed with fear and shock.

Rich fully got up and started to run towards the woods, still holding his neck.

“Rich!” Jake called as he realized Rich started to run.

“Oh, shit!” Jake whimpered as he sat down where he was. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he started to yell.

“Rich! Rich! Rich! Rich!” Jeremy called as he started to chase Rich into the woods. Michael followed.

Rich kept running while the other two followed close behind, getting deeper and deeper into the darkening woods, dodging trees and branches. They both stopped at a large hole in the ground where Rich’s body now lays.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda short and late. School got really busy.

“Is he…” Michael tried to ask but couldn't finished his question, purely out of shock.

“I don't know. I don't know.” Jeremy said as he looked down at Rich motionless body. It almost looked as if Rich was sleeping but they both knew that was definitely not the case.

“Jer, can you please… It was an accident. Please believe me.” Michael said as he started to cry, his voice hoarse. 

Jeremy turned to stand in front of Michael and put his hands on Michael’s cheeks to try and calm him down. “I know, I know.” He replied as Michael continued to sob. “I need you to calm down, okay? I need you to calm down.” Jeremy added as his hands moved back to his side. Michael moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose as they began to fall. Jeremy then looked back at Rich.

“Jeremy…” Michael breathed as he was practically falling apart. Jeremy dropped into the hole. Michael started to sob harder now a complete mess. “Oh, no.” He mumbled to himself as he started to at least recollect his thoughts now.

Jeremy knelt beside Rich’s body and lightly shook him to see if maybe he was still breathing. “Rich. Rich, are you awake? Rich.” Jeremy said as he moved Rich’s head a bit. Michael then leaped down into the hole and was now next to Jeremy.

“Is he dead?” Michael asked his voice shaky.

Jeremy didn't answer Michael's question quite yet but removed his hands from Rich and saw the blood that was now on his hands. It coated his hands in a warm substance as he stood up “I can't… I can't touch you.” Jeremy mumbled to himself as he hands started to shake really badly and he slowly inched his way away from Rich. Jeremy felt his stomach start to churn and he knelt down throwing up a bit into a small bush.

“He's dead. We're fucked.” Michael said. “You stupid fuck.” He mumbled very quietly to himself and started to sob again. He really felt bad. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Jeremy, what do we do?” Michael asked warily.

“I don't know... I don't know…” Jeremy answered as he stared to the side.

“Jeremy…” Michael pleaded between sobs “Fuck!” He yelled putting his face in his hands leaning forward, rocking. “Fuck.” He mumbled, still sobbing.

“We have to go. We have to go, right now.” Jeremy stuttered as he slowly began to crawl back over to Rich’s body and started to grab leaves, putting them on Rich.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked as he looked up to Jeremy.

“We gotta leave.” Jeremy said not answering Michael's questions but continued to slowly cover Rich up.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked again.

“I'm covering him up. It's something, right? We just gotta, we gotta cover him up.” Jeremy replied as he still grabbed at leaves, not willing to leave Rich’s body left there out in the open.

“Should we get help?” Michael asked as he watched Jeremy, crying softly.

“No, Michael” Jeremy answered. “No one's gonna help us, all right? We need to bury the body, okay?” Jeremy added glancing at Michael quickly.

“I'm sorry, Zach.” Michael apologized as he shook his head staring at the ground.

Jake then appeared at the edge of the hole and both Jeremy and Michael looked at him quickly. “Guys…” Jake started then pulled the sword from behind his back. “I think we should hide this too.” Jake finished.

 

The sword was dropped into a deep hole behind a tree stump that was well hidden. As the sword fell it clanked against the tree roots. The three boys stood there for a minute before deciding to head out of the slightly foggy forest.

 

 

The three boys stood out in the open field where all their bikes were as the setting sun had made the sky a darker blue. Jake handed the katana holder to Michael which he put it in his jacket for the moment. “And his bike?” Jake asked.

“I'll take care of that.” Jeremy answered softly with crossed arms looking at the ground like the other two did. Jake looked at both of them other boys before standing there for a moment then started to walk away with his own bike. 

“Are you sure?” Michael asked as he glanced at Jeremy.

“Yeah.” Jeremy replied. “Just have to hide it.” he added softly then they both stood in silence for a bit. “It's getting dark. I don't think we should both get back late. You need to clean yourself up before you go home.” Jeremy said, breaking the silence.

“Thank you.” Michael muttered as he then grabbed his bike and began to walk away.

 

Jeremy stood in a tunnel that was under a road. It was fairly dark and the walls were covered in graffiti. He dropped Rich’s bike on the ground then angrily punched the wall a couple times, grunting as his fists made contact with the wall. He dropped his hand at his side and leaned against the wall. As the pain now was more noticeable he looked at it, it was red with blood and he couldn't move his fingers. “Oh, shit.” he groaned.

 

 

Jeremy was in his kitchen trying to clean some of his hand but couldn't. He gave up after a bit and then stood against the sink in the dimly lit room. He looked up then behind him as he heard something and saw someone who he then recognized as Brooke standing a few yards away. “Oh.” He breathed.

“Hi.” Brooke greeted as she gave him a small wave.

“Sorry, uh…” Jeremy started but didn't finish.

“I just stopped by. Your dad said you'd be home soon, so… He went downstairs to get some Cokes.” Brooke explained, smiling. She then noticed now Jeremy was holding his hand awkwardly and looked to see his wounded hand. “God, it looks…” Brooke breathed.

“I was on my bike.” Jeremy said quickly.

“Are you okay?” Brooke asked as she then started to walk closer to Jeremy. “Hi.” He said smiling again.

“Hey.” Jeremy replied.

“Looks rough.” Brooke sighed, then Jeremy nodded. Then another person was heard walking towards them. Jeremy's dad then entered the kitchen and they both looked at him.

“We have caffeine-free Coke, if that's okay.” Jeremy's dad said as he set a can of coke on the counter then noticed Jeremy standing in the kitchen with Brooke. “There he is. You're bleeding.” Jeremy's dad added.

“I fell off my bike. It's okay.” Jeremy told his dad.

“Oh, it looks nasty. You should clean it.” His dad replied.

“I will.” Jeremy answered. 

“Okay.” His dad muttered.

“I'm gonna… I'll be in my room for a second.” Jeremy said as he then walked off down the hall of his house to his room.

“Okay.” His dad breathed.

 

“Excuse me.” Jeremy said as he walked past his dad. Brooke watched him go then turned to Jeremy's dad.

“You can go down.” Jeremy's dad nodded.

“Yeah? Okay.” Brooke nodded back.

“Yeah.” Jeremy's dad muttered. Then Brooke looked around for a second not really knowing where to go.

“It's, uh… on the left.” Jeremy's dad explained.

“Okay.” Brooke replied.

“At the end.” Jeremy's dad said.

“Thank you.” Brooke smiled then headed to where Jeremy went.

“Sure.” Jeremy's dad nodded.

 

Brooke entered Jeremy's room as he was putting something on his hand, sitting at the edge of his bed. Brooke slowly sat down beside him. 

“I was just walking and I passed by. I guess I should have called first, but I didn't realize I'd be so close to your house until I saw it, and then I said, ‘Oh, that's Jeremy's house. Maybe I should stop by and scream 'penis' at the top of my lungs.’” Brooke joked, chuckling. Jeremy stopped wrapping bandage on his wound and as laughed lightly. “She's right. You should… You should clean it.” Brooke added.

“Yeah, I'm going to. You know, for now I'm just gonna do this.” Jeremy said softly as he stared at his hand.

“Do you want me to go?” She asked but Jeremy didn't reply, but just sniffled and his eyes watered up. “You okay?” Brooke added.

“Yeah, I just really hurt my hand.” Jeremy replied softly as he slowly let his head start to lean on Brookes shoulder, which she didn't seem to mind and he cried softly. They stayed like that for a bit.

“Brooke…” Jeremy breathed.

“Yeah?” Brooke replied quietly as Jeremy lifted his non hurt hand and slowly traced his fingers along her jaw. He lifted up his head as he got closer to Brooke, closing his eyes. He went to kiss her but he just couldn't for some reason. He tried to again but still couldn't. They looked at each other for a bit before backing away.

“I'm sorry.” Jeremy apologized.

“Don't apologize.” Brooke replied. “I like your room. It's cool.” she added.

“ Yeah?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah.” Brooke answered.

 

“Uh... See you.” Jeremy said as he walked Brooke out.

“Bye.” Brooke said as she waved then started to walk away, heading to her own house. Jeremy then closed the door and walked back into the living room where his dad sat on the couch.

“Short visit then?” His dad asked.

“Mm-hmm. Yeah, she has to go home.” Jeremy nodded. He stood there for a bit. “I'm gonna go to bed.” He added’

“It's early.” His dad replied.

“Yeah. I'm tired. I'll probably read.” Jeremy explained briefly.

“Did you eat anything?” his dad asked, worriedly.

“I'm fine, Dad.” Jeremy answered.

“Okay.” His dad nodded.

“I love you.” Jeremy said as his breath hitched.

“I love you too.” his dad said. Then Jeremy started to walk away onto his room.

“Hey, I'm cleaning those cuts.” His dad called put as he started to here up from the couch.

 

“Let's take a look.” Jeremy's dad said as him and Jeremy were in the bathroom. Jeremy sat on the counter as he dad stood near him. His dad started to take of the bandages from Jeremys hand, slowly.

“Ow, Dad.” Jeremy winced.

“That hurts?” His dad asked.

“Yes.” Jeremy breathed.

“Can you... I'm sorry.” His dad muttered. Then tried to start to take the bandage off again but that made Jeremy wince again.

“That, too?” His dad took a step back.

“Yes. Please…” Jeremy said.

“Well, shit. I'll go get my keys.” His dad replied as he left the room, leaving Jeremy sitting on the counter for the moment. 

 

 

“ All right. Stephanie is here. Larry is here. Scott definitely here. Greg has a new haircut. Good. Richard, back there. Emily is here” The teacher called out the attendance while Jeremy sat in his desk with a blank face.

“ Here.” The girl Emily replied.

“Heere is here, but Michael Mell is not. Okay. That's absent. Good stuff.” His teacher said as Jeremy looked to see in fact that Michael was not in class which that made Jeremy worried.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions ask and you guys can point out mistakes. And thx for reading. Post should be every couple of days depending of I'm busy or not


End file.
